Bella Takes Control
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: When lack of sex becomes frustrating for both parties, what's a girl to do? Take matters into her own hands of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** This was supposed to be a one shot but it kinda started to write itself and now it's way too long to be a one shot.**

**So I supposed it's a two shot. Three shot max. LOL.**

**Enjoy and please review. I love them!**

**BTW I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.**

{Edward}

"mmm.." She murmured in her sleep. She buried her face farther into my chest and I instinctively pulled her closer. She moaned and I let out a shaky breath. It was getting harder and harder to lay here. In her bed. Our bodies pressed so close together. I could feel myself getting harder by the minute. Unfortunately the harder I got the more intense her dream seemed to get. Another moan and this time she ground her hips into mine. The pressure doing wonderful things to my erection. I would have to do something to relieve the tension soon. I bit my lower lip, a habit I learned from Bella and reached down my pants.

Carefully I rapped my hand around my cock and started stroking slowly. It took every ounce of my strength to suppress my groan of pleasure. In my mind I flashed to my favorite fantasy of Bella and me.

We're in the meadow. The flowers are in full bloom. The air is crisp and clean. I'm sitting in the grass. My palms behind me. My pants around my ankles. My shirt carelessly unbuttoned. Bella's on top of me. Her clothes are thrown in every direction. Our eyes are locked. Her breast flopping up and down in my face as my perfect girl bounces and impales herself on my rock solid cock over and over again. Her breath is ragged and her cheeks are flushed. I catch one of her nipples with my mouth and suck it softly. She whimpers my name as one of her hands snakes its way down her stomach and to her clit. I suckle her as she strokes herself. She's milking me of all my control. My love for this frail human about to burst out my chest as my tool twitches and throbs within her.

In my fantasy I'm about to come. In reality I could feel myself slipping. My dick pulsed in my hand as I increased the pace. My eyes closed tight as I concentrated on the fantasy. On the look of pure bliss on my love's face. The smell of her sex. The feel of her juices dripping down my shaft.

I was so close. I heard Bella moan again and that was it. I shot my seed all over the inside of my pants.

I opened my eyes tentatively and exhaled a deep sigh. Bella was still fast asleep and I found myself snuggling closer to my girl. Her dream seemed to calm down and I smiled to myself when I noticed the wet spot in her pants. I hoped that her dream was as good for her as it was for me.

-{}-

{Bella}

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the early morning light that drifted through my blinds. Lifting my head I gazed up at my perfect boyfriend. He was doing his version of sleeping. Keeping his breathing deep and even with his eyes closed. Usually as soon as I stirred he awoke with me. This morning he seemed content to prolong his fantasies which suited me fine. I needed time to think.

That night I had the most wonderful dream. Edward and I were on an island all alone. We had this huge house all to ourselves. But instead of utilizing one of the many bedrooms we were on the beach laying on a towel. Edward was carefully undoing the tie straps to my bikini and I was running my hands up and down his perfect marble chest. He looks me in the eye. The love and devotion that gazes out at me is breathtaking and I feel my eyes mist up. He kisses me deeply on the mouth then trails kisses down my jaw and my neck. He pauses briefly at one of my nipples and kisses it softly before trailing more searing kisses down my stomach and into the curls of my sex.

His tongue is circling my clit and his fingers are about to probe my insides when something disrupts my dream.

I became aware of a swift motion near my hips and my groggy eyes opened to find Edward's eyes slammed shut. I followed the contours of his arms and realize that his hands are down his pants and he's pleasuring himself fiercely. I didn't know what to feel. I felt embarrassed that I had barged in on his private time. I was aroused at the thought of his petrified wood so close to my wet waiting pussy. But most of all I was confused. Confused because Edward didn't seem to want sex to be a part of our relationship. At least not yet. Yet here he was jerking off in my bed while I had a wet dream about him.

The lack of sex in our relationship was starting to annoy me but I never pushed it because I didn't want Edward to be upset. I didn't want him to feel like all the other amazing things he brought to my life were silly compared to physical expression. I always thought that Edward was perfectly happy without sex. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Edward was just as frustrated as I was. Maybe he just needed a push to help him get over his fears.

Maybe.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when Edward's eyes opened. Just one second he was sleeping the next he was gazing at me. All the love and tenderness in the world shining through his golden eyes. I smiled at him brightly and he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Morning." He murmured into my ear. The huskiness of his voice and his close proximity sent images of last nights dream and the real life experience of him beating his meat coursing through my head. I felt my loins stir and blushed when I realized that my boy shorts were already wet.

Edward reached out and touched my blushing cheek with his cool fingertips. A soft smile played on his lips. "I guess I was dreaming." I said meekly.

"I know." For a moment I wanted to mention his late night dreaming as well. But I stopped myself. I knew Edward too well. If he felt that his actions were rude or vulgar in any way he'd be embarrassed and I'd lose any opportunity to advance our relationship.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "That must not have been easy for you." He tried to keep his expression even but I could see the wanting deep in his eyes.

"It was fine." He smiled. I smiled in return but inside my head was reeling.

All through school I formulated my plan.

-{}-

{Edward}

The next day was just like any other day. School droned on. Bella and I went for a ride into the outskirts of town then I dropped her off safely at her doorstep. I watched in the tranquility of the woods as she made her father dinner and they caught up on the latest town gossip.

At ten o' clock sharp I gracefully climbed through her window and once again I was whole.

At some point Bella drifted off to sleep. Her upper body pressed to my chest, her legs entangled in mine. I sighed to myself and vowed there would not be a repeat of last night. It was a huge risk I took pleasuring myself in her bed. At any moment she could have woken up and caught me. Would she be disgusted? Repulsed? Aroused? I pushed the thought away and closed my eyes. In my head I thought the same silly thoughts I had every night. I imagined what would happen after graduation. I imagined going to college again. This time with my girl on my arm. Flashes of Bella and I living together danced before my eyes. Me getting down on one knee, asking her to be my wife. Our wedding. How beautiful she'd look in a soft white gown. Our wedding night...

I felt myself stiffen and groaned slightly. I could not deny how badly I wanted her but I could not deny the danger either. If I ever hurt my Bella I'd just die. Maybe not literally but emotionally. I'd cease to be a person. I'd be an empty shell of a man. My grim thoughts did nothing to dampen my arousal. The stimuli was simply too powerful. Her warmth, her scent, her proximity was all overwhelmingly pleasant and I had to fight the urge to reach down my pants.

Then she started dreaming. My first clue was the twitching. The small jerky movements she made as reality dissolved into fantasy. For the millionth time I wondered what she was dreaming. As if to answer my mental musings she moaned "Edward" I gulped as her hips bucked against mine. I felt so bad. She was obviously sexually frustrated. Guilt rushed through me as I agonized about not being able to please her.

"Edward." She growled more forcibly. This time I could not resist. I bucked my hips slightly so that my cock pressed again her tummy. The pressure felt wonderful. I groaned softly pulled my hips back and pressed forward again. I squeezed my eyes shut as again the pressure and warmth washed over my Johnson. A few more times I rocked my hips back and forth as my dick swelled to an uncomfortable firmness. Without thinking I unbuttoned my pants to release some of the discomfort. I bucked my lips again as my cock grow harder to accommodate its new found freedom. My fantasies took over my reason as I continued to dry hump my sleeping angel. Then suddenly I realized that Bella had stopped moaning. I popped my eyes open and my world stopped.

She was awake.

She was awake and she was watching me. Oh God! How much was she aware of? What did she hear? What did she feel? If I could have blushed I would be tomato red. "Bella..." I breathed.

"Shh..." She whispered lifting a finger to my lips. "Let me help." I froze as her small hands reached down my pants and wrapped around my tool. A million thoughts ran through my mind. I should move. I should stop her. I should go home. But I didn't. Instead I lay there. I took a deep breath as her warm fingers searched my shaft.

"Bella..." I groaned as she took a soft but firm hold on my tool and pulled it upward. "Ugghh..." I moaned.

I fought the pleasure she was giving me. My posture straight and my eyes wild. "Relax." She cooed. "I want to do this." She pumped my dick again and I ground my teeth together. This was so wrong. This should not be happening. I was an idiot. I should have just told her that it was too hard for me to sleep in the same bed as her anymore. Even as waves of pleasure crashed over me with her touch the more rational put of my brain was imploring me to run away.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't. So instead I exhaled a shaky breath, closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the sensations. She kissed my jaw softly and murmured sweet words into my chest as she beat my bishop.

I don't think I lasted three minutes. As the warmth of her touch increased the tension in my loins my mind again wondered to the meadow. My nipple in her mouth. Her cries of pleasure as my cock filled her again and again. Soon my breathing became ragged and I was mumbling her name. She increased her speed and I was overcome with a wave of stage fright. "Bella..." I murmured. "Bella, I'm gonna.. all over you..."

"Shh.." She whispered again. "I know." She thumped twice more and I lost it. My balls quivered and my stomach clenched as I launched into a violent orgasm. When I was done I was left gasping for air. I opened my eyes carefully afraid of what I would find. I gasped in amazement at the contented, serene look on my love's face. Her big brown eyes bright and happy. I smiled uneasily and tried to steady my breathing.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Did I reach out a grab her without knowing it? Did I hurt her? The fear crept back into my mind again as I studied her carefully.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm fine." She searched my eyes and I could see a glimmer of hope shining back in hers. "How are you?"

I thought about it for a moment? How was I? Bella was unscathed so my fear was minimal. I was a little embarrassed but the more rational part of my brain was telling me that this is what lovers did so I shouldn't be ashamed to have her see me at my most vulnerable.

"I feel good." I answered. I was genuinely surprised to find that I actually meant it.

-{}-

{Edward}

School the next day was a real challenge. Excuse the expression but my heart just wasn't in it. I wasn't in the mood for small talk or to pretend to fit in. I just wanted to be alone with my girl. I wanted to feel her beside me. To hear her tell me she loved me. I needed to know that everything was right between us.

Truth be told I was still rather conflicted about the events of the previous evening. I enjoyed it don't get me wrong. But I had so many emotions tumbling and fighting for my attention that my thoughts became an subconscious blob of questions and fears.

I just wanted the day to end so that Bella and I could have a frank discussion about the direction our relationship was headed.

Finally the last bell rang and we were free to leave. We walked hand in hand to my car and as soon as the door shut she turned to me. "Alright," She sighed. "Let me have it."

She hard tone had me completely confused. "Let you have what?"

"Edward," She started making her tone more calm this time. "You've been weird to me all day and I know why."

"You do?" Still totally lost.

"Yes. I do. And I know what you're going to say." She took a deep breath and studied her hands. I watched her helplessly as she agonized over her words. "You're going to tell me that last night was a mistake and it can't happen again. And that's fine." She declared with a ring of confidence in her voice. "But I just want you to know that I don't regret it. It was special and it meant a lot to me. I love you and I want you to be happy. And whether you'll admit it or not I know that you're just as frustrated as I am and I wanted to help. I wanted to please you."

I sat there stunned. "Did you enjoy it?" The words came out before I could sensor them. "Did you enjoy... touching me?"

She blushed my favorite crimson and nodded. "I enjoyed it very much."

The next question was one of utter importance. "Did I frighten you? At all?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked into mine. "No." She stated firmly. "Not for one minute."

My mind was in free fall. This was not the conversation I was planning on having but I supposed that fate had other plans. "Well, since you were honest with me, I suppose it's only fair that I should extend the same courtesy." I thought my words out carefully before I spoke them. "I may not be human but I'm a male and I'd be a bald faced liar if I said that I didn't enjoy what happened last night. But I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't concerned either. I love you and I want to be with you. In every way possible. I just want to make sure we don't rush into this too swiftly. We can not afford to forget precautions."

It took her a minute for my words to sink in but then she smiled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I chuckled softly. "I'm saying I want to go slow. But I want to try." I couldn't say another word because my lips were suddenly very busy. She hungrily pried my mouth open and her tongue began to duel with mine. When we finally stopped I had a major boner. She looked down at my situation and laughed.

"Later." She promised as I finally started the car. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I was so happy. I was in love and my relationship was moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

{Edward}

We lay in bed, Bella and I. Our bodies intertwined. Our mouths dancing with each other. Somehow she had managed to get my shirt off and I moaned into her mouth as she explored the broad expanse of my chest with her soft, lovely hands. She broke the kiss to breath and I used the opportunity to try to regain control. I reminded myself that we were going slowly and taking precautions. But my body didn't want to listen to my mind. Physically I wanted it all. I wanted to take her body and crush it to mine. I wanted to rip her clothing off of her and fuck her until she couldn't stand.

It was in that state of mind that I found Bella kissing her way down my chest. The spots where her warm lips hit the cold marble of my skin felt amazing. I growled her name as she reached my belly button and alarm bells sang in my brain as my pants suddenly found themselves undone. Like the night before I experienced a moment where I was terrified. Where I wanted to run and hide. But it was quickly washed away by the memory of her lithe hand stroking my member until it exploded. My dick rose to attention as it sprang from its fabric cage.

I lay on my side. Frozen in anticipation. Expecting at any moment to feel my icy organ thaw under the tender ministrations of my lovers capable hands. Instead I felt her kiss her way back up my tummy to my chest and up my neck. Stopping only to take my ear in her mouth as she whispered "Do you trust me?" More alarm bells. But I was powerless under her spell. I mutely nodded. "Lay back." She instructed and I did what I was told. When I was flat on my back Bella knelt on the bed and carefully pulled my pants down to my ankles. I was trembling with delight as she took my tool finally in her hand and stroked it until it was rigid.

Then she stopped.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her lower her face to my solid cock. The alarm bells wanted me to stop her. To tell her it was too soon. But I didn't. In truth I wanted her to continue so badly that I was shaking. She must have felt my conflict because just as she was about to take my tip into her mouth she looked up at me, determination and confidence blazing in her features, and mouthed the words I love you.

Watching my girlfriend go down on me for the first time was amazing. I didn't breath as she opened her mouth wide to accommodate my girth and took my dick into her wet, hot face hole. I hissed with pleasure as her saliva coated my cock. She got about half way down before she pulled back up and took stock of my face obviously worried about my reaction. I smiled weakly at her and she seemed satisfied because she again pressed her face to my wanting cock.

I closed my eyes and let all conscious thought go as she ate my meat. I knew I wasn't going to last long and for the briefest of seconds I wondered if she'd be disappointed. I just couldn't help it. Everything we were doing was so new I didn't yet know how to control my reactions.

I gasped sharply as her hands wrapped around my balls and she began to knead them softly. Up and down her face glided over my cock and I began to moan out my pleasure. It was a damn good thing that Charlie was a sound sleeper because at that point I couldn't have been quiet even if I wanted to. Which I didn't.

"Bella.." I growled as I felt my control slipping. I was torn. I desperately wanted to finish but at the same time I never ever wanted these insane sensations to end. If oral sex could be this good I couldn't fathom how vaginal sex would feel. The thought of my throbbing cock sliding into Bella's slick pussy was enough to push me over the edge. She stroked my cock with her mouth twice more before I felt my toes curl and my balls spasm. I shot my load into her mouth and instead of being disgusted or spitting it out it did not phase her. She swallowed every last drop of my come and let me go soft inside her before sliding me out with an audible pop.

"That," I croaked as she gazed up at me. "Was incredible." She smiled big. Obviously very pleased with herself.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I've never done it before." Her confession both pleased me and confused me.

"You weren't scared?" I asked and as soon as I saw her roll her eyes I rephrased my question. "Not of me, but of doing that for the first time?"

Her features softened and she seemed to consider it for a moment. "I was nervous." She admitted. "But I was more excited because I knew that it would please you."

"Did it please you? Pleasing me, I mean?"

She smiled wickedly and I knew I was in trouble. She crawled up the bed and lay on her back next to me. Without a word she picked up my hand and pushed it into her panties. My fingers were met with thick wet curls. She moaned at the contact. The sound sent shivers down my spine.

"Do you like that? When I touch you?"

"God yes." She sighed. I let my fingers explore her curls and as I did the striking scent of her arousal wafted up to me and filled my nostrils. I instantly felt my cock twitch. But I was not worried about my own pleasure. I was focused on hers. She had been so brave in her efforts to please me. Now it was my turn to be brave. The thought was terrifying yet oddly freeing at the same time.

Carefully I used my pointer and middle finger to open her outer lips and expose the creamy folds inside. I pushed my digits in gently and Bella gasped in delight as they made contact with her clit. I knew, through borrowed memories of others that the clit was very important to female pleasure. So I treated it like a precious jewel. Rolling it around between my fingers as Bella squirmed and groaned next to me.

I rolled so that I was back on my side and Bella took the opportunity to pull her panties completely off so that nothing could stand in my way. I replaced my hand on her mound and pushed my fingers back in taking great care to gauge her reactions. I focused on the sounds of her heart beat and the patterns of her breathing as I rubbed her clit softly between my fingers. She took my hand and guided it to the most sensitive spot and I rubbed my fingers there. She convulsed at the sensation.

"Like that?" I asked.

"mmmm... Just like that." I followed her lead and soon I rubbing her like an old pro. At one point she switched position so that we were now spooning as I rubbed her. My mouth right next to her ear. "Edward!" She moaned. "Oh Edward."

"Does that feel good, baby?" I murmured into her ear. She bucked her hips back against mine and cried out softly.

"So good." She whimpered. "Please don't stop." I could tell by the way she was gyrating her hips and bucking against me that I was doing something right and that made me smile. I totally understood how giving pleasure to the one you love causes pleasure in return. Not only was my cock rock solid again but I was filled to the brim with love for this extraordinary girl.

I kissed her temple softly as she groaned "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered.

"Anything, I just love your voice."

"Are you gonna come?" I cooed into her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat as she whimpered "Yes, baby, yes."

"Come for me, then." I said feeling my confidence rise. "Come all over my fingers."

"Ohhhh... Aaaaaaaa!" She squealed as she bucked hard against my hand. "Edward! I'm coming! I'm coming now!" And with that she went ridged in my arms. Her heart beat thumping wildly, her breath coming in gulps. As wave after wave crashed over her I felt my heart explode with happiness and excitement. Maybe all was not lost. Maybe I could please my Bella without hurting her after all. Maybe their was hope for us.

Maybe.

She relaxed against me and let out a contented sigh. I wanted to ask her so many things. Tell her so many things but I was tongue tied and couldn't get the words out. She was the one who broke the silence. "Thank you." She murmured. I smiled slightly against her ear.

"For?"

"For doing that. I needed the release." She turned so that we were facing each other. "I know that must have been scary for you."

I chuckled softly and buried my face in the fresh clean scent of her hair. "Actually I enjoyed it. It was fun."

"Oh." Her voice was surprised then sly. "Well any time you feel like having fun just let me know."

We both laughed. Then my face went solemn. "I love you, Bella." I said. "I love you and I want to please you in every way. Thank you for showing me how."

"I love you too. And I don't want you to worry when we're together. Just follow my lead and we'll get there. You'll see."

As she lay snuggled in my arms I pondered the idea of how preposterous it was that she was leading me in the ways of love. True, we were both virgins. But I had the gift of sifting through countless fantasies and experiences of my more qualified brothers. I had an almost encyclopedic knowledge on the subject. In theory I should be leading her. Helping her. Yet here she was. My sweet little girl. So fresh and new to the world showing me, an old man by an calculations, how to express physical love to someone.

I wondered again if she was scared. Not of what I could do to her, but if the thought of doing all these unknown things to my body frightened her. She told me if didn't. That she was focused solely on my pleasure and I could understand that. I felt the same way just moments ago when it was my turn to satisfy her. But I wondered because if I was honest I'd have to say that I was scared. Scared of not doing it right. Scared of her not enjoying herself. Scared that she'd enjoy herself too much and that we'd move on too quickly.

I wondered if she worried about the little things. When she was pleasing me I worried a little. I worried if I sounded funny. If the face I was making was stupid. What if I got so nervous that I couldn't finish? What if I finished too quickly? Did Bella worry about these things? She didn't seem to judging by the peaceful tempo of her heartbeat and the relaxed even waves of her breathing. No, if she did worry then she hid it well. I hoped that I hid it well too because as much as I hated to say it, I wanted this to continue. I wanted to explore. To learn everything about her body and master the sensations like a finely tuned instrument.

That night when I closed my eyes I did not fantasize. I didn't need to. My dreams were becoming reality.

-{}-

{Edward}

For a while Bella and I fell into a sort of bedtime routine. We would kiss and cuddle and then she'd give me either a hand job or a blow job and I'd finger her until she came. Then after we were both satisfied she'd curl up and go to sleep while I lay beside her daydreaming. Sometimes I would get daring and initiate and insist on pleasing her first. Once I even let myself insert three of my fingers into her just to see if she liked it. But most of the time we stuck to the script. It didn't seem to bother her that it was the same thing every time. She always had that same look of serenity on her face after she finished. It didn't bother me either. After a century of abstinence any physical attention was enough to send me through the roof.

Having a routine made it feel natural. Slowly but surely my fears were being dissolved into hope. In the back of my mind the knowledge that I could seriously injure or even kill her was still upsetting. But every time I successfully brought her to climax that fear lost a little footing. Every time that she was able to jerk me off and I was able to lose control without negative consequences my confidence grew.

So one evening as I was preparing to return to my lovers bed I decided to try something. I hoped I did it right and I hoped she liked it. I had seen it done dozens of times in Rosalie's mind. I usually tried to ignore her thoughts as much as possible but even I had to admit that when it came to sex she was a wealth of information. Still I was nervous.

I climbed through her window and noticed that she was on the phone. I could clearly hear Renee's voice rambling on about this and that as Bella tried several times to politely end the conversation. She mouthed an apology and I smiled the smile that I new she loved. I tried not to ease drop as I sat down in her rocking chair and once again planned my itinerary for the evening. Right about the time when I starting to talk myself out of my plan she snapped the phone shut. I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Now.

I rose to my feet and crossed the room taking her into my arms. I kissed her passionately and walked her backward to the end of her bed. We fell into bed together the whole time our tongues twirled together. My hands roamed up her shirt and pulled at her bra. Her hands expertly undid my shirt buttons and pulled the garment off my body. Then just as we were really getting into our make out session I switched positions so that my face was right near her box and my cock was right near her mouth. She gasped in shock as I pulled off her pajama bottoms and underwear in one motion.

I started with what I knew. I opened her hairy lips and softly explored her folds. My fingers slid their way onto her love bud and I began a pattern of slow circles. Then I got more daring. I withdrew my hand and replaced it with my face. I started by softly kissing her sweet nub then I snaked my tongue out of my mouth and flicked it with the tip. She inhaled sharply as she said my name. Encouraged I made the same circular motion with my tongue. Her taste was amazing in my mouth. A more potent creamy version of her scent.

As I flicked and suckled at her clit I felt my pants come unbuttoned and her hands wrap around my cock. I moaned into her pussy as she took my manhood into her mouth and sucked it hard. She bucked and gyrated against my face as I lapped at her wet hot sex. Both of us calling out with muffled appreciation. As she sucked me she tenderly dragged her teeth up and down my shaft. The sensation was incredible and in turn I nibbled at her pussy careful not to cut her with my sharp teeth. I distinctly heard her call my name as my cock slid in and out of her mouth.

It was getting hard to concentrate on what I was doing. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on pleasing her but my brain was losing the battle to my body. Soon I found myself pausing to moan or to let the sensations wash over me. Then I would start licking again more fiercely and it would be Bella who stopped and groaned out her own pleasure.

She was getting wetter by the second and I could feel her inner lips twitching against my face. Just as I felt my orgasm growing Bella took hold of my balls and rolled them around in her hands. I called her name and the reverberations of my voice pushed her over the edge. As her orgasm started in her belly and radiated outwards towards her toes she frantically increased the speed of her sucking before pulling out almost completely and licking the hole at the very tip. She had barely a second to cover my cock with her mouth before I shot my load down her throat.

I waited for her to cool off before I released her nub and she let me go soft before she pulled me out of her. We both lay on our backs. Feet facing in opposite directions. Our breathing ragged. Her pulse racing. Finally I sat up and she did the same. As we kissed the juices of our sexes mixed together with our joint saliva to create a taste so intoxicating that neither of us could break away.

When she needed air she pulled away and smiled at me. My heart swelled as another piece of my fear withered and died inside me.

Just like the hundreds of nights since we met Bella fell asleep in my arms. Her belly filled with my come. My face covered in her juice.


	3. Chapter 3

-{3}-

{Edward}

She was underneath me, clawing at my marble skin. Her mouth tasted of mint and desire. Her skin tasted of sweat and sex.

I had decided a week ago that I was ready. I'd prepared myself as best I could. I'd done all the experimenting I could think to do and everything thus far turned out positive. I was ready. I was finally ready to take the last step in our physical relationship. I was ready to deflower the love of my life.

Tonight the stars worked in our favor. We were home alone. Charlie was assisting a neighboring town with homicide investigation. We were free. Free to go wild. To make as much noise as we wanted. We were free and we were in the mood.

The evening started simply enough. I came over early after finding out about the Charlie situation. It was nice to use the front door for a change. I cooked Bella dinner. Shrimp Scampi, and I watched in delight as she finish the whole bowl without hesitation. After that we watched a movie downstairs. Actually, scratch that. We started to watch the DVD version of "Gone with the Wind" but it didn't take long for us to get distracted. She kissed me first and of course I kissed back. Soon I was pulling her onto my lap. Then the clothing started to disappear. The cries of pleasure began as our mouths and fingers explored each others exposed flesh.

Now here we were. Laying on her father's couch, half naked, about to make love for the first time. At least I hoped we were.

As if to answer my unspoken question she desperately pulled at my cock which was still secure under my boxers. The v appeared on her forehead as frustration overtook her features. I rolled to my side and swiftly removed the rest of my clothing so that I was fully naked. As soon as I was finished she reached over and grabbed my face pulling me to her once again. My mouth found her neck. Kissing and sucking at the soft tissue.

She was ready.

I could tell from her breathing and the swivel of her hips that she wanted me inside her. But I needed to be sure. I stopped kissing and gazed into her eyes hoping that she would understand. At first she stared back confused but then it seemed to make sense to her and the most brilliant smile spread across her face. I kissed her softly on the forehead. It was a special gesture I only bestowed on special occasions. This was definitely special. I took a second to prepare myself mentally. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my cock and positioned myself at her opening. She opened her legs wider for me. A look of dire anticipation on her face.

This was it. Here goes everything.

Ever so softly I pushed forward until my tip was inside her. She let out the must delicious groan at the sensation. As soon as my fresh touched her insides I knew I had to have her. There was no going back. Putting all my weight on my elbows I pushed forward slowly until I felt the hymen break. I gasped as her warmth engulfed me. The feelings in my heart and in my head were so blissful I could have come instantly. I gazed down at my beautiful Bella. She gazed back at me and for a minute that's how we stayed. Interconnected. One being.

Then, as if to tell me that the mushy stuff was over she latched onto my hair and kissed me fiercely. I pulled out of her and was amazed how disappointed I was at the loss of contact. Carefully I pushed my way back in. It was easier this time. More natural. And as I started a steady rhythm of pump and withdraw I started to wonder why I had waited so long in the first place.

This wasn't so hard. Sure, I couldn't go top speed, but I could handle this.

Bella's quick breathing and the sound of my her name as it flowed off my lips kept the pace. Our hips bucked and pounded together. Her delicate hands latched into my hair. My mouth finding her neck again. She growled out my name and I could tell she was close. With each thrust she bucked against me so that my hipbone hit her sensitive nub.

I could feel my own orgasm looming. I moved my mouth from her neck to her nipple. Sucking it inside and softly flicking it with my tongue and nipping at it with my teeth. She arched her back and held my head there. Her legs began to flex and quiver. Her mouth popped open but she could not make a sound. As I continued my oral assault on her nipple and the penile assault on her pussy Bella squirmed and writhed beneath me.

Her mouth slammed shut and her back arched again as her orgasm came over her. All around me her flesh flexed and contorted milking me of all control and sense of reason. I slammed myself in her hard and she cried out in pleasure.

One more pump and I was done. My own orgasm hit me like a speeding train. One minute I was suckling her tender breast the next my eyes slammed shut, my back went rigid and my cream shot inside my precious love.

As Bella relaxed beneath me I became aware of the smell of blood. Instantly I froze. I looked down at her. She didn't seem like she was in pain. In fact she had this goofy grin on her face. Recognition set in as she took stock of my posture.

"It's just my cherry, honey." She soothed. "I'm fine." I relaxed into her arms and we began kissing again as my cock grew soft inside her.

Later we would go upstairs and she would wash off in the shower. Then we'd lay down in bed and cuddle until she fell asleep. But in the mean time we just laid there. On her father's couch which was now forever tainted by our juices. Kissing. Touching. Making love.

-{}-

{Bella}

That morning I walked into school like I owned the place. Like nobody or nothing could stop me. People stopped and stared as Edward and I glided down the hallway but I didn't care. I wanted them to notice the swivel in my hips and the smug posture of Edward's swagger. I wanted them to know that I was one seriously happy and satisfied woman. Not girl. Woman. I wanted every girl on the planet to know that the man who made me a woman was walking with me, hand in hand. I wanted them to know that they had no chance with him whatsoever. That he was claimed. I was his first. I'd be his only. And the guys? I wanted every guy on the planet to know that the only person in the world who would be getting into my pants was Edward. That that look of protective devotion in his eyes was a big keep out sign.

In other words: Eat your hearts out.

When reluctantly we had to separate so I could go to trigonometry Edward pulled me close and gave me a soul shattering kiss which I returned eagerly.

Just then Lauren passed us on the way to her math class. She looked at us in feigned disgust and muttered "Get a room."

"Jealous much?" Edward asked instantly. I whipped my head towards Lauren just in time to see her go beet red and hurry down the hall. I swatted Edward's shoulder. He just shrugged before kissing me more softly this time and heading down the hall. I smiled to myself as I watched his figure fade into the crowd. I had never seen him be so forward before. I kinda liked it.

In trig I barely paid attention. I pretended to take notes but really I was doodling in my notebook. During a lull in the lecture Jessica looked over to see what I was doing and cleared her throat. I glanced up at the teacher and realized she had called on me. I didn't have the answer so I just shrugged. A few kids giggled at my expense but instead of blushing I just went back to my doodles.

"What was that?" Jessica asked after the end of the lecture.

I shrugged again. "I didn't have the answer."

She scoffed. "You didn't even know she was calling on you." I could think of nothing to say so I remained silent. "What's with you, Bella?"

I chuckled. If Jessica thought I was going to tell her about the unimaginable pleasures of last night then she had another thing coming. If I did tell her then the whole school really would know. So instead of telling her I slyly pulled down the collar of my turtle neck shirt to reveal the patch of blue and purple skin on my neck.

She gasped. "Is that a hickey?" I nodded. "From Edward?" Another nod. "Damn Bella, you have to be the luckiest girl alive."

"I am." I said rising at the chime of the bell.

-{}-

{Edward}

It was a cruel thing to do, really. Cruel and totally satisfying.

I had study hall third block. An hour of time that was both totally pointless and excruciatingly dull. I never felt the need to study and the teacher never felt the need to make me stay. So I was doing what I usually did third block. Wandering aimlessly around campus. It was in my wanderings that I passed by the administrative building which also housed the infirmary. I wasn't planning on doing anything but as I walked by a familiar line of thought crossed my path.

Mike Newton.

I listened in as the insufferable boy described to the nurse the symptoms of a common ailment and she rambled out a common remedy. I seriously wasn't planning on doing anything. But then naturally his thoughts shifted to Bella, as they commonly did. He noticed she seemed different today. He noticed her confidence, the new found grace in her step. And he'd heard about the Lauren incident too. In his mind he called me a cocky bastard and a string of other profanities that I cared not to repeat. Then, as he always did, he listed off all the reasons that he'd be a better boyfriend to Bella then I am.

I should have just walked away. I didn't. Maybe I really was a cocky bastard. Maybe that's what sex does to you. All I knew was that I had had enough. I was going to wipe all of Mike's fantasies off the face of the earth.

I walked into the infirmary and cleared my throat. Both people turned in my direction. Mike's face grew cold. The nurse's face was flustered.

"Oh, Edward!" She sputtered. She gave me a quick up and down. "Are you not feeling well?"

"It's not that ma'am." I said letting my voice crack a little to indicate nervousness.

"Then how many I help you?" Mike glared at me at she shifted her body to completely face me. He and his ailment forgotten.

I sheepishly shifted my eyes to floor and shuffled my feet. "It's private." I told her softly. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Mike who was still staring daggers at me. I was hoping she wouldn't send him away. The whole point of doing this was so he would see.

"I'm a little busy right now. Can this wait?" She asked. In her mind she wanted to boot out Newton and cater solely to me.

"No ma'am" I said in a nervous octave.

Leave it to Newton to seal his own fate. "It's okay. Edward and I are cool. I won't tell anybody." He said with an overly enthusiastic nod. He expected me to have some sort of embarrassing problem. Wrong pal.

I took a shaky breath and said quickly, "It's about condoms." Both the nurse's and Mike's eyes grew wide.

"Condoms?" The nurse repeated.

"Yes." I replied putting on a brave face. "I heard that there's a free condom program here at the school and I'd like to take advantage of it." The look on Mike Newton's face was the look I've waited to see the entire time I've known him. His skin was ash white. His eyes dark and hollow. He looked like he was waiting for one of those Looney Tunes anvils to fall out of the sky and squash him. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

The nurse came to her senses and in her best motherly tone began telling me all about condoms and safe sex. She even offered to show me with a model how to put on a condom. The whole time Mike just sat there motionless. If he wasn't really sick before he certainly was now.

Before I left infirmary with a brown bag of prophylactics I turned to Mike with my best embarrassed expression and mumbled. "Please don't tell." He nodded mutely before finally rising out of his seat and hurrying past me. I put the condoms in Bella's truck before returning to class with a huge smile on my face. A part of me was worried that Mike would tell someone and Bella would be upset with me. But I pushed that aside.

It was totally worth it.

-{}-

We're in the meadow. The flowers are in full bloom. The air is crisp and clean. I'm sitting in the grass. My palms behind me. My pants around my ankles. My shirt carelessly unbuttoned. Bella's on top of me. Her clothes are thrown in every direction. Our eyes are locked. Her breast flopping up and down in my face as my perfect girl bounces and impales herself on my rock solid cock over and over again. Her breath is ragged and her cheeks are flushed. I catch one of her nipples with my mouth and suck it softly. She whimpers my name as one of her hands snakes its way down her stomach and to her clit. I suckle her as she strokes herself. She's milking me of all my control. My love for this frail human about to burst out my chest as my tool twitches and throbs within her.

But this time it's real.

I not daydreaming in her bed or dry humping a pillow. We're here. In our sacred place. I'm with the love of my life and we're expressing our love in the most intimate of ways.

She's praying into the wind as we bend and move in time with each other. My dick rock solid. Her pussy hot and flowing. She calls out to me as she goes ridged on top of me and I hiss her name as I go soft. We collapse onto a bed of purple. Naked and satisfied.

We kiss. We cuddle. She looks at me funny.

"What?" I mumble.

"Why is my truck filled with condoms?"

**The End **


End file.
